sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 17 / Transcript
The episode starts with some flashbacks from the previous episode: This is a rather quiet start for an episode. The episode starts with the house of the Itou family, with Amethyst’s room. She is lying on her bed, looking at the golden heart pendant which hung on her pendant. She had a pretty sentimental expression. She was looking at the little button at the side but couldn’t press it, no matter how many times she tried. “I can’t” She then sighed. “If only Yumi was here…” She then thought, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. She closed her eyes and a few tears run down her cheeks. . “Please stop!” Amethyst then shouted. “Huh…?” Crimson and Sienna stopped immediately, turning around, looking at Amethyst. “What’s the matter Amethyst?” Saffron then wondered. “That girl… Onyx is. My best friend! Kurigami Yumi!” She shouted. “…” The Angels were shocked to find that out. They knew that Yumi-san was missing, but that she was turned into Onyx? “What?” Crimson mumbled surprised. OPENING “This is the most precious thing in my life. Originally, it belonged my mother but my father gave it to me after she died and ever since then, I almost never put it down again.” Amethyst said right after the opening. She was holding the golden necklace, which she usually wears around her neck. The heart was hanging down, hovering over the table, attached to the necklace’s chain. “So that’s why you are always see with it, huh?” Rubellit said thinking. Amethyst nodded. “We aren’t allowed to wear accessories at school, so I hide it underneath the shirt and sometimes, I pin it on my school bag.” She explained. “Your most precious thing, huh?” Emerald mumbled. “Oh, it’s like one of those family photos you just can never throw away!” Ruby then suggested. “If you want a collection of nostalgic photo, you should look at Diamond’s collection.” Sapphire then said smiling. “I never throw memories away.” Diamond nodded. “Actually, there’s a picture of my mother, when she was about my age, inside the heart.” Amethyst then agreed, explaining the actual use of her necklace. “How cute. Mind showing it to us?” Amber then wondered. “I don’t think there’s anything against that… it’s just that…” Amethyst started. “That?” Loo then wondered. “No matter how hard I want to open it, I never have the power to do so.” Amethyst then explained. “Ah, you should think so much about it. I’m sure your mom would have nothing against you opening it. After all, …” Loo started. “…” “Wait… I lost the track.” He then said, starting to laugh. “Sorry. Look. I hate opening my notebook around the girls, but…” He said, putting out his notebook. “Uh! Memories!” Sapphire cheered grabbing the note. “…that…” Loo then mumbled annoyed and stood up, chasing after Sapphire to get his note back. “Huh?” Amethyst was surprised by the situation and didn’t know what to say. “Loo keeps his most precious memories in the book.” Diamond started explaining. “He has two pictures of him and his family in there. And he hates it if any of us sees just a little bit of it.” Sapphire then added. “That’s so cute ~” Rubellit then said touched but still sounded cheerful while saying it. “Hey, that’s Diamond’s line.” Topaz then said laughing. “And yet he didn’t even shout at you to not call him cute.” Ruby said impressed. “Well you guys are a great help…” Amethyst mumbled. “Yeah, sorry…” Amber answered, trying to smile. “So, what was your mother like?” Emerald then wondered. “Ah, she was a really nice person, who seemed like she never grew up. She was the most creative person I knew. She used to be an author for different kind of stories.” Amethyst explained, she closed her eyes and started smiling. Then a flashback started: The flashback showed the house of the Itoufamily, almost ten years ago. Back then, Amethyst was almost five or something like that. She was running into the living room, where her mother was sitting on the couch. She was holding a pen, sitting in front of her storybook. “Mommy, what are you writing?” The little Amethyst wondered, trying to read her mother’s notes. “I’m thinking off a magical story.” Her mother answered. “The story is supposed to tell the life of a young girl who finds her way into a magical world of fantasies. The name of the girl is Symphony and she soon finds out that she’s not really a human.” She added. “Ah, you know; it’s a little bit complicated. Mommy isn’t finished yet.” Haruna, Amethyst’s mother said. “I want to know more!” The little Amethyst said. “You know, Mommy. One day, I want to be like you!!” She said happily. “That is nice to hear.” Haruna said smiling. This ended the flashback, going back to the present. “Aww... how cute.” Diamond then said touched. “It feels like you only say that… All the time… nothing else.” Loo mumbled, answering Diamond’s words. “Hehe, I don’t think it is that cute, to be honest.” Amethyst then said, slightly blushing. “No, it is totally cute!” Diamond then said serious, taking Amethyst’s hand. “Nothing is cuter than a daughter wanting to be like her mother.” “Shush, Diamond. Calm down.” Sapphire then said. “Anyway. Amethyst… didn’t you say, you have no dream for the future?” Rubellit then wondered. “But you just said that you–.“ She started but was stopped. “I was five at the time.” Amethyst said strict. “Besides, I don’t think I can write good stories. I can’t even think of a good plot. Like this. Us. Who could have thought that up? That’s a completely crazy story which is an advanced version of any other magical girl story.” Amethyst then said. “I think we’d make a great story. If not anime and manga! Give us movies!” Ruby then said, determined. “I’m in the main role. The warrior idol.” Rubellit said enchanted. “Keep dreaming you two… after all, no one is allowed to find out about our secret.” Topaz then said, trying to calm them down. “And besides, if anyone finds out that I’m from a different world… who knows what your scientists do to me.” Loo then said sounding a bit scared. “Don’t worry, they can’t hold you anyway. One time you are here in the next second, you are ported away!” Ruby then said, pointing out of the window. Amethyst sighed. “How can you stay like that? Like you are not serious at all.” She mumbled. “It’s not like we are not serious about it, Amethyst.” Amber then said calm. “But we can’t run around, thinking about all the bad things all the time. It would just drag us down all the time.” Topaz added. “And in the end, we might lose our courage and ability to fight against our enemies.” Ruby nodded. “And in the end, the world would be controlled by darkness. And believe me. You don’t want that.” Emerald ended their thought. “Besides, you can’t forget that we are all just teenagers… I was going to say teenage girls but then there’s still Loo…” Sapphire said, starting to laughing. “And what about Yumi?” Amethyst then wondered. “What about her? We are going to get her back, what else.” Ruby said cold. “Ruby…” The others mumbled. “The thing with Yumi seems to have a lot impact on you…” Diamond said calm and worried. “Is it because you don’t remember anything?” “I don’t remember anything. That’s right. But that is not about me. It’s about Kurigami-san. And we need to think about her first.” Ruby then said strict. ‘Besides, I can’t use the full potential of my powers because of Kuro Crimson. I need to fight it.’ She then thought. “You had a case like this before?” Amethyst wondered. “Yeah, it was a bad day back then. But what Yumi hit, is not the same as… well… a human Katahowa, right?” Emerald said, looking at Loo, who just nodded. “The power of a human Katahowa is forbidden, since the powers take control of the user, instead of the user controlling the powers. It’s a lot like dose, if you ask me.” Loo then explained. “Dose? Like Doping or something?” Amethyst wondered. “Yeah. It’s forbidden. No one in Kamon is allowed to use Dose. If it comes out of control the user will go berserk, charging at the one who causes the pain… who usually was Catastrophe.” Loo explained further. “So, could it be that Yumi has been put on Dose?” Amethyst asked curious. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen someone on Dose and I also don’t know how it would work on humans, I mean if it would work.” Loo answered thinking. “But Onyx has a soul, which a person on Dose shouldn’t have or a human Katahowa doesn’t. It could be a curse or still Dose… I’m not pretty sure.” He added. “What are you good for anyway…” Amethyst mumbled thinking. “…I’m sorry that I’m only sixteen and that I don’t have the experience of an elite warrior.” Loo said annoyed. “…I’m sorry. It just drags me down. I just want my best friend back.” Amethyst said apologizing. “Who would put someone else on… Dose?!” Rubellit then wondered disgusted. “Someone who wants is army of killing machines, I guess.” Loo then answered. “Oh yeah, right…” Rubellit then said, laughing. “So about Yumi…” Amethyst started again. “Take a deep breath and believe.” Ruby then said calm. “There’s nothing we can’t do after all. We are Angels, aren’t we?” Sapphire said determined. “Nothing we can’t do…” Amethyst repeated. ”I guess than, I can also do this…” She said, looking at her golden pendant. She grabbed it, pushing the little golden button at the side of the Heart, opening the little, golden heart, revealing an old picture of her mother. She had dark purple, curly hair and greyish-violet eyes. She almost looked like Amethyst with curlier hair and a bit older. “I can’t believe it…” Amethyst mumbled. “I opened it.” Then she looked at the other half of the heart, where “My Heart” was carved into the metal. “Woah! She looks just like you, Amy-chan!” Rubellit said impressed. “it’s true! You could be twins.” Amber agreed. “She’s so pretty too…” Ruby said quite stunned. “I guess so…” Amethyst mumbled, slightly smiling. “It’s a nice memory, isn’t it?” She then added. “I wish I could have met her back then.” She mumbled. “Would you have become friends? It would be a nice story if you ask me.” Topaz said thinking, answering to Amethyst’s words. “That’s it!” Amethyst then mumbled. ‘Yes. That’s what I want to do. I want to write the story of my dreams. The golden Heart. Mommy, I’ll be following your path. Please wait for me.’ She then thought and started thinking while the other girls were still looking at the picture of her mother. ENDING Category:Transcripts